Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) provide a convenient format for storage of large data collections, such as movies. A variety of DVD playback devices are commercially available, including devices that have disc changers capable of storing dozens or hundreds of discs. A desired disc within a changer can be selected for playback on a television or other video display connected to the playback device. The DVD playback device is typically controlled using remotes or keypads that are dedicated to the playback device, with control information being provided on the connected video display.
Conventional computer systems often include one, or possibly a few, DVD playback devices contained within the computer housing. Such playback devices are typically dedicated devices for use in a computer. These dedicated devices can be controlled within the computer operating system, and playback of a DVD can be accomplished using the video monitor for the computer. The number of DVD discs and/or playback devices which can be contained within the computer is limited, however, by factors such as the size of the computer housing and the ability of an operating system to uniquely identify a device.